


Take care of yourself

by HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love short Varian, Let's just imagine that Varian is short ok?, Quirin is trying to be a good dad, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping/pseuds/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping
Summary: Varian is always overworking himself and can't properly take  care of himself. He forgets about simple human needs such as sleeping and eating. It's up to Quirin to take care of him for once.(PURE FLUFF BETWEEN FATHER AND SON)(Set before Queen for a day, but after Great Expotations)





	Take care of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I didn't post anything, though I promised. My sleepover with my friend lasted 4 whole days, and I wasn't able to work on my fanfictions. And right now said friend infected me and I'm sick. I try my best to work at night though, so I'm sorry if there is no logic in my fanfictions sometimes. 
> 
> I will post another fanfiction tomorrow for sure! Because I have 2 fanfictions already done.
> 
> Anyway, bla bla bla I'm from Ukraine, bla bla bla sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you will like this fanfiction! HAVE A NICE DAY!

All Varian ever wanted is his father to finally be proud of his son. Sure, he can admit he made a lot of mistakes, but that didn’t mean that he should be treated like that. It’s like he doesn’t even exist. 

Everything he ever does is wrong in his father’s eyes. His stupid alchemy, and his stupid inventions. Why did he ever try? 

Whatever he did, he did to impress his father, but he failed even at that. It’s like there was some sort of curse on him.

When the black mystery rocks started to destroy their village, Varian wasn’t happy, but he saw an opportunity, and his last chance to make his father believe in him. He didn’t plan on letting that chance go.

He tried many experiments on this rocks, and he still didn’t understand how they worked. The only thing he knows that they are unbreakable, they are destroying everything on their path, and they are somehow related to princess. 

All in all, not much.

“Varian, are you in a basement again?” Surprised at Quirin’s voice the short boy dropped a pile of books he was carrying. Did he really have to be that clumsy all the time?

The tall man appeared on the steps to the basement and looked at Varian, who crouched down to pick the books he dropped. 

Anyone could see that 14 year old boy was rather short for and small for his age. And he tried to pick all of those books by himself? Quirin was pretty sure that those books would weight much more than Varian himself.

The man sighed and without another word took all of the books from Varian and helped him to carry them to his desk.

“D-dad you don't really have to do it. I-I am fine, I can do this.” The father didn’t miss how his child’s voice cracked a few times.

When he finally saw his son standing in front of him, he could tell something wasn’t right. He looked really...tired. He never saw Varian like this. The boy usually was a determined ball of energy, ready to help anyone. His usually bright blue eyes, which held the spark in them, where now dulled gray color. 

It really scared Quirin.

“Son are you alright?” He ruffled the boy’s hair, trying to get him to look at him. The teen refused to make any eye contact.

“Like I said dad, I-I fine don't worry.” The boy rubbed his arm, in total discomfort. He tried to pick up a pencil and a piece of paper from his table and start writing something, but his father stopped him. 

“Varian, you have been more distant than ever. When was the last time you even left this basement?” The boy kept quiet, and it was all it took for Quirin to pick Varian up and carry him upstairs. 

The boy was so light...Even for his height he was too light.

“Daaaad. Come on, what are you doing? Let me go!” Varian of course trashed around, but considering his lack of energy and strength he couldn’t get away from him so easily.

“When was the last time you even ate anything?” 

“I don't know ok? And I don't care. Let me go please! I still have work to do!” Quirin’s heart sank. The boys can’t even recall when was the last time he ate. That would explain his weight.

“You should eat and sleep. You have a habit of overworking yourself and it’s not good, especially for you. What is happening Varian, please I just want to know what is bothering you.” Quirin truly loved his son, even if he couldn’t show it right most of the times. Seeing him like this upset him to no end.

“Don't worry dad, I’m perfectly fine and capable to take care of myself.” It didn’t sound convincing, even though Varian tried his hardest to sound confident.

“What were you doing in that basement anyway? And why did you need all of those books?” Varian stiffened for a moment in his father’s arms. He couldn’t tell his dad that he was experimenting on rocks, when he specifically told him not to do it.

“You know, just some research on some stuff I need. I was thinking about making something that could change temperature in the room. Almost all of my books are abou mechanisms and alchemy so…” It wasn’t particularly a lie, he really thought about making it one day. But not right now, when the village was dying because of those things. 

Quirin was impressed, his son was always trying to help everyone and invent things to help his village, even though most of the time it didn’t work out well, he admired his son’s determination. At least he didn’t try to do anything with the rocks. He just wanted Varian to be save.

Still, he wasn’t happy about whole not sleeping or eating situation.

He entered Varian’s room, with the boy still trying to get out of Quirin’s firm grasp. He laid the boy on the bed with a lot of difficulties, because his son really didn’t want to cooperate.

“Please Varian try to get some sleep, that’s all I’m asking. Think about it, humans can’t function properly without sleep. You will feel better and will be able to work more productive once you will get some sleep.” Varian thought about it for a moment and finally gave in, maybe sleeping wasn’t a bad idea after all.

“Ok dad.” Once the blue-eyes boy closed his eyes, he was already fast asleep. Quirin just smiled and covered his with a blanket.

Quirin left the room and headed to kitchen thinking about what to cook for Varian. They have been distant, and the man didn’t even know what his favourite food was.

As he entered the kitchen he was met with the sigh of Ruddiger sprawled on the kitchen table. The racoon was a great friend to Varian, and it was much more intelligent than someone might think. It was his son’s pet after all. Quirin was grateful that Ruddiger kept his son a company most of the time.

He pet the animal. “Hey Ruddiger. Have any idea what to cook for Varian.” He was surprised when the racoon smiled and jumped onto the bookshelf with cooking recipes and started searching for something. He really didn’t expect actual response. 

Ruddiger dropped the book with simple recipes and started to search through it. Quirin leaned on the table and observed, wondering what was he looking for.

The racoon stopped on the page with a recipe how to cook chocolate chip cookies. Quirin looked at it and then at Ruddiger who only nodded and smiled. 

“Guess I have no choice huh? Will you help me with this?” Ruddiger jumped on Quirin’s shoulder.

\----------One cooking disaster later----------

When Varian woke up, he was hit with a strong smell of bakery. There are only few times when he can smell something like this, it’s either when he cooks himself some cookies or when he passes bakery.

He automatically got up and followed the heavenly scent of chocolate and baked dough. He ended up in the kitchen were his father was trying to clean the mess he left while trying to cook whatever smelled than good.

It was really hilarious to watch. “Pfft hahahahaha.” He couldn’t help himself, he really didn’t want to laugh at his father’s attempt to cook.

“Varian? You are already up?” When Varian looked around he spotted Ruddiger on the table covered in flour. 

“Wow buddy what happened to you?” He approached the racoon and picked him up. Ruddiger only smiled in return.

“I’ll have to clean you up later.” He released the animal, and Ruddiger ran away. Probably to sleep somewhere.

“No really dad, what happened here? And what smells so good?” Quirin smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

“Well I baked you some cookies, you should it something Varian.” Varian’s eyes lit up at the mention of cookies, like he was a little kid.

“Really? For me? Thank you!” He hugged his dad, he didn’t feel this happy in a long time, not even when he won the competition.

“Yeah, I love you Varian. And I really care about you, so you should take care of yourself too.” Varian almost cried. Almost. But he finally felt appreciated and loved.

“Thanks dad. Though I still can’t understand how you made such a mess just by making some cookies.” Quirin smiled sheepishly and tried to get back to clean this mess up, when Varian stopped him.

“Don't worry dad, I’ve got this.” Varian pulled out from his front pocket some little balls filled with chemicals and alchemy. The same ones he used to clean up the castle. Him and his father stepped back and he threw one of them, which covered the room in soap and water. And then to remove all off this, he threw another ball. The kitchen was clean within seconds.

“Wow Varian, I’m impressed. It’s really helpful.” The boy smiled triumphantly and nodded.

“Now, what about the cookies?” Quirin just pointed at the table in the living room, were a plate of freshly made sweets was waiting for Varian to eat them.

Varian sat on the couch and tried one of the cookies. It tasted delicious. Varian couldn’t be happier. He didn’t realize how hungry he really was, until he ate something.

Quirin sat down next to Varian and started to read a book. They sat in a comfortable silence.

Varian was about to eat the last cookie, but stopped. He glanced over to his father and smiled. 

“Here dad. You should try it! You made them right? They are delicious!” Quirin looked at his son in surprise, but didn’t protest. He tried it, and it was really good, for someone who baked them for the first time.

They talked for awhile, until Varian got tires again. He leaned on his father and started to drift off. Quirin didn’t notice at first, but when he looked at his son, he was surprised to find him snoring softly, his breathing even and steady, probably asleep. He smiled and decided to let it be, Varian deserved some rest. Soon, he fell asleep himself. A little later Ruddiger joined them too.

For once everything was peaceful. No magical rocks. No problems. No alchemy. No arguments.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments really make my day!


End file.
